They can have it
by Crimson MirrorGlass
Summary: Eric could have his district and territory and power, Pam could have her bar, Bill could have his kingdom, Jason could have his dominating vampire lover, Jessica could have her happy life with James, and her mother could have her stupid gospel husband and church, because Tara had what mattered to her, nothing else mattered. Spoilers for season 7


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Eric could have his district and territory and power, Pam could have her bar, Bill could have his kingdom, Jason could have his dominating vampire lover, Jessica could have her happy life with James, and her mother could have her gospel husband and church, because as long as Tara had her Sookie, nothing else mattered to her.

**Just a little note, I wrote this with the fic "Best Friends For..." by "duh_i_read(duh_i_write) on Archive of our own in mind**

**They can have it:**

They could have it. They could have it all as far as she was concerned.

Bill could have it all.

Eric could have it all.

Jason could have it all.

Pam could have it all.

Jessica could have it all.

Her mother, Lettie Mae could have it all.

They all could. It honestly no longer concerned her. She didn't give a shit.

They could because really, they didn't give a shit so why should she?

There was only so much one person, human or vampire could take before they just stopped caring. Tara Thornton had had previous and vigorous training in that area while growing up with her mother Lettie Mae threatening and abusing her every second…..she'd have thought that she had learned to figure that out by now.

Well, she finally had woken up. She didn't give a shit. How could she give a shit? She had already given all the shit she could.

Eric could have his district and territory and power, Pam could have her bar, Bill could have his kingdom, Jason could have his dominating vampire lover, Jessica could have her happy life with James, and her mother could have her gospel husband and church, because as long as Tara had her Sookie, nothing else mattered to her.

She leaned over the prone and unconscious blonde telepath, smirking, razor sharp, alabaster fangs slipping out to reveal themselves. They had both been through enough; her and Sookie, it was time they had their own lives now, or "unlives," whatever the fuck. Convincing Pam to release her had been hard. Pam hadn't wanted to give her up, but when Pam returned with the fatally sick Eric Northman, Tara had gone with Willa to confront their makers, Willa getting Eric to release her and Pam finally releasing Tara. That had been when Tara had gone after Sookie to keep her safe from the psychotic vampires.

When Sookie had tried to become "vampire bait" for the rabid vamps, Bill awaiting the enemy in the branches, Tara had swooped in, snatching her friend before the diseased vampires could make their appearance. Funny how that vampire bait plan had worked a little too well. The plan had attracted a vampire, just not the one they were counting on.

Bill had been left to the other vampires as Tara took Sookie. Tara kneeled down and cradled Sookie's head in her hands, grinning and exposing more of her fangs. Sookie had put herself in danger after danger; been with stupid abusive fuck after abusive fuck, but no more.

"I'll take care of yah, Sookie," Tara growled, staring at her soon to be mate with hunger, "They won't be able to hurt us anymore." She leaned her head in, her fangs brushing against the blonde's throat until they penetrated the soft tender flesh of the other woman's neck. A gasp was pulled from the woman under her and Tara inhaled the blood. The world could destroy itself, the humans could close in on the vampires and wipe every last one of them out till she and Sookie were the only remaining vampires left in the world. Pam could sit on a throne at the bar and claim that she and Eric were the most superior vampires in the world, but Tara had Sookie.

Feeling what seemed like gallons of blood slide down her throat, Tara ripped her fangs out of her childhood friend's neck and brought her right hand up, biting hard into her own wrist.

She and Sookie were close, but people kept getting in the way. People, vampires and Maenads alike. The lot of them could have their little worthless world. She didn't care anymore. Now nothing would stop them.

This world could fall apart, decay as the bloodthirsty parasites and gluttonous human politicians and religious fanatics consumed what little was left to consume, but all that mattered to Tara now was Sookie.

They could have it all, because Tara had her world lying right here in her arms, about to join her in immortality.

**Takes place very early in the seventh season. Tara doesn't die (that was so freaking lame) Sookie never gets infected by the diseased vampires because Tara took her before her exposure when she and Bill are laying that trap for them, and Tara has forced Pam to release her and is going to turn Sookie. A little rushed but hope it was good.**


End file.
